The Official KuroPandora Crossover
by NakiraSenpai
Summary: This is where fanservice takes its toll. Read if you dare. XD


Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his newspaper. "Hm?" His head butler, Sebastian, sighed, then began pouring his master's morning tea.  
>"I said, young master, the members of a prestige force is arriving at noon to investigate on a small string of murders. They were very blunt about it." Ciel huffed and scratched his dark hair. "Whatever. I trust hey'll be in and out of here in a timely fashion?" Sebastian placed a small teacup with on the cart and smiled pleasantly. "I'll make sure of it, young master."<p>

The young master took a sip of his tea, and smelt it. "Earl Grey, hm?" Sebastian nodded, "Never too good for the master's nose." After placing his tea back on the cart, he stretched and nonchalantly picked up his newspaper agin, reading the article aloud, "'Mysterious Murderer Strikes Once Again In The Back Alley of a London Toy Shop. A fourth bloody, organous body was again discovered near a small Phuntom...Toy Shop...'" He looked up at his butler. "Why didn't you tell me the murders were located near Phuntom?" Sebastian shrugged. "You never asked," he said as a-matter-of-factly, then dissapeared behind his master's large closet. Ciel gritted his teeth at the response and threw down his newspaper. Well, he was sure he would hear plenty about it when the investigators arrive. He took another sip of tea as Sebastian appeared. He was silent as Sebasian dressed him in his usual periodical blue. Once he was dressed, he plopped back down on the bed and let Sebastian slip on his shoes. "Make sure they are treated with Phantomhive hospitality."

"As always, young master."

"Make them a very prestigous meal to their liking."

"As you wish."

"How many will be attending?"

"Five, I beleive." Sebastian stood up and bowed to his master. "Breakfast shall be finished shortly." Ciel nodded.  
>As Sebastian took the cart and began to leave the room, Ciel spoke one more time. "Hey, Sebastian? What is the group's name again?" Sebastian turned his head and smiled.<p>

"Pandora."

The day passed as usual. Ciel ate his breakfast, discussed a quick meeting over the phone with a toy factory in Dublin, and Sebastian bustled around, cleaning, and mostly, and cleaning up after the servants. On one occasion, Finny, the gardener, was trimming around the poplur trees while the maid, Mey-rin, swept the garden patio.  
>"Hey, Mey-rin," Finnian said to break the silence. "Have you heard of Pandora ever before?" Mey-rin simply shook her head. "Nope, 'fraid not. Sebastian and the young master have never mentioned them before. But they'll be here soon, so I suppose..." Suddenly, the chef, Baldo, burst through they back door. "Eh, hurry up, will 'ya? The guests are pullin' up right now, 'ya know."<br>Of course, this was Finny and Mey-rin's cue to panic. They began to dash around, clumsily knocking things over. Baldroy sighed and picked them both up, and slung the two over their shoulders like you would a little kid. "Come on, it looks fine." Then the chef had to simply drag the two protesting servants inside.

Ciel was on sitting on the front steps of the Phantomhive mansion, reading one of his favorite novels by E.A Poe, when he saw two wagons come into view past the iron gates. He looked up lazily, wondering who was arriving at ten in the morning. Sebastian never informed of an early arrival. He stood up uncertainly and slowly as the carriage approched. And soon, as the carriage stopped, a figure jumped out.

He looked like he was about fifteen or sixteen, his blonde hair similarly messed like his. He had emerald green eyes that seemed playful and carefree. He looked over his shoudler as another figure, shorter, hopped out. "Alice, I'm sure they'll have food. Big mansion's like this always have food." A young girl with dark chocolate hair looked around the fairly trimmed bushes and said nothing. Her eyes slid over to Ciel, who was watching silently. Her eyes narrowed, and Ciel looked fairly back.  
>Then, another man hopped out of the carriage. The man looked in his early twenties, seemingly pale, and with black hair, almost gothic-like. He had a hat that covered about a fourth of his face, and his first word was, "Oz!" He quickly slid to the blonde haired boy, apprentley names Oz's, side. Then, two more characters hopped out of the second carriage. First, there was a man that looked in his thirties or fourties, obviously albino with light hair that hung limpy over his left eye. The other eye was strangely red. He bowed slightly, then extended his hand so another girl could step out. And as soon as Ciel saw her, the blood washed to his face.<br>She was rather beautiful to his liking, looking much younger than she was. Her auburn hair was gallantly pulled back, and she had a warm smile that met him. Ciel nodded slightly back, almost wanting to smack himself for such feelings.

The auburn-headed girl spoke cheerfully. "You have a very nice mansion, Earl Phantomhive." The little girl, obviously named Alice, looked suprised, "This kid is the Earl Phantomhive? How old is he? Ten?" she said bluntly. The black-headed man, elbowed Alice, "Be polite, you stupid ra-..." He quickly glanced over at Ciel,"I mean, Alice." Alice stomped on his foot, "Don't tell me what to do, SEAWEED HEAD," she argued. The auburn-headed girl frowned. "You two, be kind to each other. We don't want to give Pandora a bad reputation."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You five are...?" The auburn-headed girl giggled in a way that made Ciel's stomach melt. "Why, yes. Let me introduce myself. I am Sharon Rainsworth." She curtsied.  
>"This is my servant, Break." Break made a half bow, and smiled with the red eye that made Ciel somewhat uncomfortable, not saying anything.<br>"This is Raven," the black-haired man smiled halfway and made a quick bow.  
>"And this is Oz and Alice," Oz smiled brightly, while Alice still watched Ciel with uncertainty.<p>

"We are the current representatives of Pandora."


End file.
